Tales from Lyoko
by blue-espeon
Summary: A series of short one-shots based on any prompts I get. Feel free to send in prompts! Main pairings will be YxU, JxA, OxOC, and WxOC, however, so be warned!
1. Sex Ed

A/N: Yay, Code Lyoko stories! Anyway, feel free to send in prompts you'd like me to write about. Also, if you were wondering, the prompt I got was from an incredibly mature anonymous source who requested "Sex, boobs, penis, vagina, 69", so I did my best to please. Yes, this is still rated T, don't worry.

Disclaimer: All recognizable properties belong to their respective owners. I own nothing.

* * *

"Class," began Mrs. Hertz as the bell rang, "at the insistence of the principal, we're going to have a… special lesson today. Open your books to page 69."

Confused, the class did so, and the reactions to the material were varied. More than a few giggles rang out around the room when the irony of the page number hit them. Others had gone beet red and refused to make eye contact with anyone. Some, like Jeremie and Aelita, had already skimmed though their textbooks, and weren't surprised by the material, though they were slightly embarrassed at having to sit next to one another while studying the subject.

"Hey Princess," came Odd's mischievous voice from behind them, "I bet you wish Einstein could give you a _private _lesson~"

"ODD!" The lovebirds whirled around, sporting identical blushes and glares. The purple-clad boy merely snickered unrepentantly.

Ulrich snorted but said nothing. He had learned long ago that when it came to teasing of this nature, it was best not to get involved, since it could usually be used right back against him and his feelings for a certain Japanese girl. Unfortunately for the brunette, this small sound drew his roommate's attention onto him anyway.

"Aww, poor Ulrich," Odd simpered. "Can't even enjoy this lesson with his lady-love by his side! Ah, but don't worry; I'm sure she'd _love _for you to show her _exactly _what we learn in this class. I bet she's available after school for a _demonstration~_"

"Odd, I swear I'm gonna - !"

"A-HEM" Ulrich's threat was interrupted as Mrs. Hertz loudly cleared her throat over the chatter that had erupted. The class quieted, and Mrs. Hertz mentally sighed. She had hoped she would not be forced to teach this infernal subject again, but sadly, they were a boarding school for kids at _that _age, which meant the staff were essentially the only parental figures for these kids, and Jean-Pierre therefore insisted on a mandatory course in:

Sex Ed.


	2. Maturing

He never said anything, but after watching Belpois and his group for some time, he began to notice; those five were different, somehow.

It was in the way they tended to glance around, almost warily, as if they needed to notice and react to anything suspicious, anything that seemed out of place. As if they expected to be attacked at any given moment.

It was in the way their eyes hardened and their bodies tensed at any notion of danger. As if they were veterans of war, ready to fight, to protect (though he could never quite recall when he had seen them display this).

It was in the way they interacted with each other; the bonds they had were tighter than most high school friendships. As if they had been through something incredible, something life-changing together.

It was even in the way they fought; somehow, they managed to solve petty arguments in record time; so unlike most kids their age who would have held onto grudges. As if they didn't want end the day with any regrets.

As if they knew that any day could be someone's last.

Jim Morales might not know much, but he had seen enough to know that something had caused those kids to grow up too fast.


	3. Cry

A/N: Takes place during _Echoes._

Disclaimer: All recognizable properties belong to their respective owners. I own nothing.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

She's curled up next to the supercomputer; they haven't turned it off yet, even though they know they should. Too many memories. Especially of _him, _Franz Hopper, the man who created this incredible, dangerous machine.

The father she couldn't save.

Tears gather, rolling down her face as she recalls the moment he left her, giving up his life to save them all. It isn't difficult; the scene continuously replays itself in her nightmares. A cruel ghost, constantly haunting her to remind her of her failure.

Drops turn into tiny streams as she holds herself tighter. If only she had been a bit faster, a bit smarter, a bit _better. _Perhaps she could have done something different, perhaps they could have saved him…

She knows she needs to move on, knows her friends are worried, knows that she should enjoy the peace that they worked so hard for. But she's lost in her memories, and right now, all she can do is cry.


End file.
